All Along The Watchtower
by oldsoul3000
Summary: Three kids, four hours, lots of trouble....


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no point in trying to sue me.**

**A/N:I decided to write another story about Flash's kids. I know in the JLU 'Verse Rex wasn't born at the same time as Flash's kids, but in my world they are the same age. It's just more fun that way. Also, thepennameboo pointed out that Flash's kids were named Berry and Iris, so I decided to make that their middle names for the purpose of this story. I was inspired to write this story after reading a story called "This Ain't the Golden Years" written by Lady Jaye 1. I'd also like to thank alittlesummerwine for her wonderful betaing skills and all the ideas she gave me, and helped me with. Now on with the story.**

"Rex Mason Stewart and James Barry West, get back hear this instant!!" Shayera Hol yelled from the cafeteria of the Watchtower. Her son Rex and her "nephew" Jamie, who were both eight, had just done a very bad thing, and Shayera was livid.

At that moment, Rex and Jamie were hiding in a little niche in the hall. "Do you think she'll find us?" Jamie questioned the other boy.

"Yeah, if we stay here, mom's gonna find us."

"How come you are hiding from Auntie Shayera?"

Both boys jumped at the sound of the new voice. "Geez, Jayna, don't sneak up on us like that," Rex whined at his friend.

"I was only able to sneak up on you because you had your guard down," she replied with a smile.

"You hang around Uncle Bruce too much," Jamie told his sister.

"Do not," She retorted.

"Yuhuh. Do too," Her brother argued.

"Why are you hiding from Auntie Shayera?" Jayna repeated her previous question a little more perturbed this time.

"Because she's mad at us," Rex told her.

"What did you do?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," Her brother answered suspiciously. She looked at her brother and her friend, knowing that she could always tell when they were fibbing. She put her hands on her hips and began stamping her foot. Just as she was about to ask them again, Jamie took Rex's arm and sped off down the hall with his friend. Jayna was about to go after them, when Shayera came up behind her.

"Jayna, did you see the boys?" the former Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes, ma'am. They were right here two seconds ago," replied the young speedster.

Shayera knew that with the kids having Wally's inherited speed, the girl was being literal. She glared at the spot Jayna had pointed to. Shayera was going to kill Wally when he got back. He had left her in charge of his children for the last four hours. The first two hours went by without anything "eventful" happening, which, considering whose children they were, was suspicious in itself. Then John had brought Rex up here. It seemed when the three got together, trouble was sure to follow. Only today, it had been just Jamie and Rex who were in trouble. Jayna was curiously innocent.

"Auntie Shy?" Jayna questioned. Tugging softly at Shayera's wing. The girl's voice and action pulled Shayera from her retrieve. "What did they do?"

Shayera looked down at the small girl and smiled. The situation wasn't funny, but she couldn't help smile at the girl. "Your brother and my son are in trouble. They decided it would be funny to dump five boxes of pepper in the food the chef prepared for lunch. It was ruined. The chef had to start all over again. When I find them, they aren't going to be able to sit down for weeks. Which direction did the head in?"

"Um…That way," Jayna said as she pointed to the North East end of the hall. They _had_ gone that way, but they could be anywhere by now.

Shayera looked at Jayna and asked: "You will tell me if you see them again, won't you sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am," Answered the girl.

With that Shayera headed in the direction Jayna had pointed out.

Jayna was not a happy camper. How could they do something like that and not let her in on the fun? She could have thought of something better to put in the food. Putting pepper in food was just so last year. She would have put the brine from the sour pickles in the food, or maybe some of that really nasty tasting blue stuff Barda had brought back from Omega Five. She shook her head. Well she'd show them. She decided to have her own fun without them and sped off in the direction of Batman's lab.

When she got there, she did the polite thing and knocked. No one answered. If Batman had been in there, he would have said to go away. She then noticed the keypad next to the door. She rapidly began punching in every possible combination, a trick she learned form her dad. On the 280th try, she had it. The door clicked then hissed open. She stepped in slowly, not knowing if there were any booby traps. Batman's lab on the Watchtower was almost as dark and scary as his cave… almost. Jayna walked over to the cabinet where Uncle Bruce kept a lot of his gadgets. She searched until she found what she was looking for. She held up the two little devices to the light.

They would do.

Jamie and Rex were in the observatory, on the look out for Shayera. Maybe if they keep hiding long enough, she would cool off. "Man", Rex said. "I didn't know mom would get so upset."

"Maybe she was already mad, and we just made her madder," Jamie said, hoping she wasn't really this mad at just them.

"Maybe," Rex replied. "But still, we better 'lay low' as your dad would say."

"What are we gonna do in here?" Jamie questioned.

"I dunno."

Jamie's brain began to kick into high gear. "Well, we _are_ in the observatory…"

"Yeah?" Rex prompted, with a gleam in his eyes.

"We could rearrange the star charts. The _fun_ way."

Rex grinned at his friend. Jamie really did have a knack for fun things. The boys got to "work" on the star charts. They didn't hear Jayna as she slipped silently into the room. She moved as quietly as she as she could. She snuck up behind the two boys and attached the miniature homing beacons onto their belts. Then she drew back her hands and hit them both squarely in the back, hard. "So! Whatcha doin'?" She asked loudly.

Both boys jumped. That was the second time today that she had managed to sneak up on them. "Gaw, Jayna!" Jamie shrieked. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Jayna played innocent.

"Sneaking up on us! That's what," Jamie said irritably.

"You let your guard down," Jayna said.

"And stop telling us we have our guard down," Rex added. "If you weren't so darn quiet, we wouldn't need to be on our guard."

"You should be on your guard, anyway 'cause Auntie Shy is after you," Jayna stated smugly.

Rex and Jamie just glared at her. She glared back and added. "Why did you have fun without me? That's not fair."

"We couldn't find you," Rex said.

"Yeah, right," Jayna retorted.

Jamie recognized that tone in her voice; it meant she didn't believe them. "Are you mad at us?" he asked. He knew if she was mad at them then she would get back at them, and that was something he didn't want.

"No, I'm not mad," she said in her most convincingly sweet tone. "I just wanted to have fun too."

"Welllll," Rex drawled. "We're rearranging the star charts."

"You mean, you're putting them out of order."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"Batman will have to put them back the way they were," Jayna replied.

"That's the point," Rex stated.

"He'll be mad," Jayna warned.

"So?" Jamie asked.

"You'll be in more trouble," Jayna said in a singsong voice.

"Are you going to help us or not? We could do it with our super speed," Jamie encouraged.

Jayna smiled and said; "No, I gotta go find Supergirl. She promised to play with me."

"Then why are you bugging us?" Rex questioned.

"I wanted you to apologize for not letting me in on the fun earlier."

"Okay, we're sorry," Jamie, said. "You know, you could help us and still have time to go play with Supergirl." He added.

Jayna couldn't resist. She wanted to have fun, and rearranging the star charts so Batman would have to put them back together would be fun. "Well okay." She smiled. Rex watched as Jayna and Jamie moved at super speed, moving everything around. They were done in seconds. Jayna raced up to Rex and said; "Here we saved this one for you." Hading him a CD with chart information on it. Rex popped it into the computer and began adding constellations that didn't really exist. When he was done he hit the "save" button and said: "Done."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find Supergirl now," she said smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling like that?" Jamie questioned his sister.

"Oh, no reason." She said and raced off.

"Man," Rex began. "Your sister gets weirder every day."

"No kidding," Jamie replied. "So what do we do now?"

"Well we could go to the monitor room and mess with all the surveillance cameras so the monitors only show the main floor, and nowhere else."

"Cool, let's go."

They ran off toward the monitor room. When they got there they came to a halt just out side of the door. Jamie raised a finger to his lips in a "shh" motion. Then he whispered; "We have to be…dicreit."

"You mean discreet," Rex corrected.

"Yeah, that's the word. We gotta act like we're just hanging around."

"Got it."

The two boys entered the monitor room and were glad to see that Mr. Terrific was on monitor duty and not J'onn. He would spoil all their fun, being a mind reader and all. They, in unison, said "Hi" to Mr. Terrific and took seats on the floor.

"Boys," Mr. Terrific acknowledged them with a nod. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from mom." Rex stated. It wasn't a lie. They were, in fact, still hiding from Shayera.

"I see."

"Please don't tell her," Jamie begged. "She's really mad."

"Alright, but you can't hide forever. You will have to face her and whatever you did sooner or later," Mr. Terrific advised.

"We know, we just want it to be later," Rex said.

Mr. Terrific didn't say anything else; he simply went back to monitoring the earth. Rex looked at Jamie and nodded toward the monitors. Jamie nodded his understanding. Their plan was for Rex to distract Mr. Terrific, and then for Jamie to hack into the monitoring system and "fix" it. Rex stood up and started walking around the room, as Jamie watched Mr. Terrific. Rex stood next to one very large terminal and saw his chance. Someone had been working on it and had accidentally left a piece of sharp metal attached to the side of it.

"Ow ow ow," Rex yelled, jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Mr. Terrific turned in his chair to face the children.

"I cut myself on that thing!" Rex had managed to fake some tears to go along with the hoax.

Mr. Terrific moved over to the injured boy to see how bad the cut was. That was Jamie's cue, as fast a lightning, he got up and did "his thing" with the computers and was out the door before Mr. Terrific was done checking Rex's cut. Mr. Terrific told Rex to go to the infirmary and get some band-aids, because the cut wasn't that bad. Rex nodded and left. When Mr. Terrific turned back around, he knew with one look at the monitors that he'd been had.

Rex was running as fast as he could in the direction of the infirmary when a hand reached out and pulled him into the storage room.

"Oh, hey Jamie," Rex said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Here," Jamie said as he shoved some band-aids into Rex's hand. "I swiped these from one of the first aid kits."

"Thanks."

"Is it bad?"

"Naw. Hey nice job on the monitors."

"Thanks. So what do we do now?" Jamie questioned his friend.

Jayna was walking along the corridors looking for Shayera and Batman. She knew Shayera would be fuming by now, and that nothing slipped by Batman for too long. She found them in the monitor room with Mr. Terrific explaining what had happened.

"…Then when I turned back around, all of the monitors were showing nothing but the main floor of the Watchtower."

"Can you fix it?" Batman questioned.

"Yeah, but it might take a while."

"Get to it. We need those monitors back in working order now. Get Steel up here to help you."

"I wonder what else they have gotten into?" Shayera pondered.

"I know," said a small, haughty voice from behind them.

All three Leaguers turned to see Jayna Iris West standing there with a smug smile on her face.

"What did they do?" Batman demanded.

"You mean besides this and ruining lunch?" Jayna asked. Then without waiting for an answer she said: "They messed with the star charts in the observatory."

"What do you mean, "messed with"?" Shayera asked.

"Oh, they rearranged things, added constellations that don't exist, things like that."

"That will take hours to repair," Batman growled, his face set in stern lines of anger.

"I better call Steel so we can get started on this and then fix the fiasco in the observatory." He turned and pressed the intercom button and Techno dance music came blasting through the speakers.

"I've had enough of this," Batman said over the sound of the music. He went over to the computer and suddenly the music came to an abrupt halt. "Better." He stated, and then turned to Jayna. "Where are they?"

"If you pull out your homing device from your belt, you'll find them," she said simply with a smile on her face.

Batman blinked at her, slightly taken aback, and then did just that. He saw two blinking lights racing down the adjoining hallway. "Got 'em." He said as he showed the homing device to Shayera. Jayna was standing on her tiptoes so she could see too. She dashed out of the monitor room, leaving the door opened. Just outside of the door she stuck her foot out. Two speeding blurs crashed onto the floor, having fallen over Jayna's out stretched foot. She smiled up at Shayera and said, "Here they are." Looking down at her brother and her friend still laying on the floor she said; "You're in trouble."

Shayera bent down and picked the two boys up form the nape of the neck and asked: "Do you know how much trouble you are in?"

Just then Flash came into the monitor room and asked, "Who's in trouble?"

"Your son. That's who," Shayera said in reply.

"How did you find us?" Rex questioned, trying to break free from his mother's iron grip.

Shayera looked at Jayna. "What?" The young girl asked, innocently. "Okay, fine, I _borrowed_ the homing beacons from Batman's storage closest in his lab."

"You are not to be in that lab," Batman said crossly, crossing his arms over his chest and sending a glare around the room and most particularly aimed at Jayna.

"Aw, lighten up, Bats," Wally said in defense of his daughter.

Batman glared menacingly at the Flash. This day had been nothing but an imposition for him and he decided then and there to put a stop to any potential future problems.

"New rule," he stated firmly in the most threatening Bat-voice he could muster, drawing his cape around him and pulling himself up to full height. "No children in the Watchtower."

With that pronouncement, he stalked off, with Flash sticking his tongue out at Batman's retreating form.

And moments later, Flash jumped when he heard the words, "I saw that, West."


End file.
